Groza-1
}} The Groza-1 is a Russian Carbine. It is unlocked at rank 42 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History OTs-14-1A Bullpup Rifle-1- Primary model chambered in 7.62×39mm M43 Soviet; it uses the same magazines as the AK-47/AKM assault rifles. Originally an experimental chambering, it was later adopted by the Army in 1998 for use by its Airborne, Combat Engineering, and Spetsnaz troops. It has more hitting power and range than the subsonic version and can use cheaper ammunition readily available from supplies. *'OTs-14-1A-01' - Carbine Variant with a short barrel and a vertical foregrip In-game General Infomation The Groza-1 is a Carbine that is chambered in the Soviet 7.62x39mm intermediate cartridge. It has a below average fire rate (for the class) at 700 RPM, when compared to other carbines. This is capable of fully automatic and semi automatic fire. While there is barely any recoil from sustained fire, there is a bump in first-shot recoil that needs to be accounted for when using this gun at long distances. Usage & Tactics The Groza-1 is an excellent carbine to use at long range. The low recoil combined with a decent fire rate and above-average long range damage for a carbine make it a viable contender at range with most assault rifles and has an effective range that rivals even DMR's. However, when in CQB, the Groza-1 is on the weaker side, since it has a 4-hit kill at close range that isn't helped much by only having a decent fire rate. The sights aren't the best and are generally cumbersome, so replacement with an optic of the player's choosing may be necessary. Lasers could also be of use to take advantage of the Groza-1's accurate hipfiring ability. As the recoil is already surprisingly tame for the cartridge it fires, recoil reducing attachments serve little more than to polish up the aesthetic. However, use at long range in automatic often isn't the best idea for anyone looking to conserve their ammo. That, stacked with the fact that guns that share the Groza-1's ammo, whether by class or caliber, are fairly rare out in the battlefield, meaning that if a Groza-1 player runs out of ammo, they won't have many chances to pick more up. Conclusion The Groza-1 is a superb carbine that brings a unique edge in the carbines by dealing what is basically assault rifle damage at range along with extremely controllable recoil at a decent fire rate. While this gun is extremely-user friendly, it also lacks in close quarters comparing to other carbines, including the starting M4A1. Pro & Cons Pros: *Integrated Vertical Grip. *Extremely low recoil. *5-hit kill within the Carbine class. *Very fast reload. Cons: *Weakest 7.62x39mm firearm in the game. *Partial reloads cannot reliably be reload cancelled. *Besides carbines, only five other guns can be picked up from (AK-47, AKM, RPK, Honey Badger, and AK-12 BR). Trivia * This and the Groza-4 use the same reload animations as the SA80 rifles. * This carbine is an antithesis to the AK-47 and AKM assault rifles. While the former two have high damage, high recoil, and low fire rate, the Groza-1 has low damage, low recoil, and a decent fire rate. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:OTs-14 Family